What is Love?
by Pillsbury29
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, but Naruto doesn't believe that Sasuke returns those feelings. This leads to Naruto walking out the door, leaving Sasuke behind. What happens when Sasuke realizes just what he's lost? Will it be too late for him, or will Naruto have already found someone else? Yaoi, Eventual Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little story inspired by a talk I had with a three of my close friends last week. We were discussing love, and what it truly was. It was quite a deep talk, and I've decided to turn my interpretation of love into a story. It's just a little experiment, and I hope that perhaps someone out there might like it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, and neither is Sasuke, Sakura, or Tsunade... It's a sad day for me...**

Why am I in this relationship with him. He doesn't truly love me, at least not in the way that I love him. Love is for him to hold me in his arms and protect me, but he would rather protect himself than me. Love is to do anything for the one you love, but he would rather do anything for himself and throw me off to the side. Love is to be with each other and care for one another. Love is not to be treated like a toy, used and tossed aside, only to be picked back up when interest is high again. Love is not treating your lover like an inferior being, when in fact you are equal. Love is not violence, nor is it anger. Love is... Love. Why is it then, that I'm in a relationship in which all the things love should not be, is.

I tell him that I love him every night before I go to sleep, and my actions towards him match my feelings. He also says that he loves me, but if it's truly love, then our definitions are polar opposites. But in fact I don't think that he truly loves me, because if he did, he wouldn't treat me like he does. It's time for me to stand up for myself and make the move to leave him. It's been a long time coming, and it's something that I've prolonged, hoping that somehow he would show his love for me, but alas it hasn't come yet. All I've received is his anger and frustration, and I deserve better. No matter how much my heart aches for him, if his doesn't ache back, then there's absolutely no reason for me to try to love him.

To be _in _love is for both parties to care deeply for each other. To the point to where you would do anything for the other. Love is when the other dies, you can't stand to go on without them because they are a part of you, and what is a whole without it's half?

He would not do anything for me. If I were to die on the spot, right in front of him, he wouldn't bat an eye. He would shrug his shoulders and go find a new lover, and he would act as if I never existed.

I've lost so much sleep over this one subject, and it's not worth it anymore. This relationship is not worth the time and effort it would take to save it, when in the end I wouldn't be any happier.

I find myself walking towards the door, ready to take the next step, when I hear a voice calling out to me, "Where are you going?"

It's him, and rather than tell him I'm leaving for good, I can only reply, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later." But the truth was I wouldn't be back later, I just couldn't gather the courage to tell him that. With the click of the door behind me as I left, I knew that a new one was around the corner.

* * *

The next day I find myself sitting across from my friend Sakura in a cozy little coffee shop. "How could you break up with Sasuke, Naruto? You loved him, and you two were the perfect couple."

"I loved him, but he didn't love me back... At least not in the same way I loved him." I didn't really want to talk about this right now, but I had to tell someone about it. I was already depressed from the whole ordeal, if I kept my emotions all bottled up, I would end up exploding with them. That would lead to me doing something I regretted, or possibly even something that I wouldn't be able to regret.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. I wish I could understand the pain you're going through, but I've honestly never been through something like this."

I smile weakly, happy that she wasn't the type to try and relate how much she understands my problems. "It's alright. I'll get over it. I know it will take time, but I can get through this."

"Yeah you can. I believe in you, and I know you can do it." Sakura looks off to the side, deep in thought, and I just sit watching her think because I can tell she's about to ask something. "So what's next?"

"I'm not too sure. All I do know is that I'm leaving Konoha for a little while. I want to clear my mind of Sasuke, and what better way to do that than to leave the source of the problem. Maybe I'll go to Suna. I haven't visited Gaara in a while, and it would be nice to catch up with him. Or I could go on an adventure to find Jiraiya, although it wouldn't be hard to find him. Just go find the girls and he's there." I stare out the window into the distance, wondering just exactly what was to come. "Just promise me one thing Sakura..."

"What is it?"

"If Sasuke asks you where I've gone, don't tell him. I do not want him to find me, not that I think he would even put forth the effort to try."

"Oh, if he even tries to ask where you are I'll knock him into next week."

Her response triggers a reaction in me, and I start to laugh. I can't even remember the last time I laughed at anything, and so this was a miracle. The thing that confused me though, was that it wasn't even that funny.

What was funny however was the look that Sakura was giving at me. I mean, what would you think if you're friend just started bursting out into uncontrollable laughter? Soon though she caught the laughing bug and here we were, in the middle of a coffee shop, unable to stop laughing. We were probably annoying all of the other customers, but we were laughing so hard that we didn't care. We didn't even notice our surroundings.

That's how I spent my last hour with Sakura... Sitting in a coffee shop and laughing uncontrollably. Now... What's next?

* * *

I drove up to a small quaint house. It was a one story building, decorated with red brick, the outside surrounded with an assortment of different flowers. On the porch there was a small swing that a woman, who didn't look a day over twenty sat. That very young, albeit, old woman was my grandmother, Tsunade.

"Hey granny. What are you up to today?"

Immediately I had caused an angry reaction in her. Her eyes twitching and her voice raised, she yells at me, "Don't call me granny, you brat!"

I wasn't sure how to react to the anger directed at me, because well... She was my grandmother... "Uh... You are my grandmother though."

She rolled her eyes before sighing. "I know, but every time you call me granny it reminds me of how old I actually am." Sometimes my grandmother could be insufferable. In my opinion, her age problem was insignificant compared to my love problem, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "So brat... What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to come tell you that I'm leaving Konoha for a while. I'm going to go on a sort of adventure, you could say."

She didn't really seem surprised at my statement. "I must say, you took a lot longer than I thought you would."

"What do you mean?" I quirked my head to the side, intrigued by my grandmother's statement.

"Naruto, you're too much like your mother. You have an urge to see the world, but the one thing tying you down is Sasuke. She was the same way with your dad. So if you're leaving, then that must mean that Sasuke is no longer in the picture, right?" I simply nod my head, in awe of my grandmother's skills of deduction. "I'm willing to bet it's his fault, and I'm so going to kill him for hurting you." In that one instant, my grandmother instilled a deep seated fear of her into me. I knew she could get angry, but I've never seen her this angry.

"Calm down. It's okay. Don't-"

"Do NOT tell me what to do! If I want to kill that Uchiha brat, then I will. But I won't because that might embarrass you. Instead we'll have a little chat. A civilized conversation." The way she said that made me believe that it would be far from civilized, but I kept my mouth shut. It was one of those times where it was just better to stay quiet. "So," now for a complete change of subject from my grandmother, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't made up my mind yet. I have several ideas, but I've decided to just go where the future decides to take me."

My grandmother smiles and nods her head in approval. I take this as my chance to take my leave. "I'll call you sometime this week telling you where I end up."

"You better. Naruto?" I look back over my shoulder, waiting for her to say something. "Be careful."

With those words planted in my mind, I leave Konoha. I leave the life that I've been living behind. I leave Sasuke behind. I'm closing one door, and opening a new one.

**A/N: So... Maybe not the greatest starts to a story ever... If you liked it and want it to go on, leave feedback. This story will continue if people like it, if not? Well... It will hit the hay.**


	2. Chapter 2- Realization

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This depressed guy sadly does not own Naruto, nor will I ever. No matter how much I wish a dream of it, he never wants to be mine. He always wants to be with Sasuke, so I've basically given up.**

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked me in a questioning voice. I look over to him, my eyes narrowed, expecting a stupid question to be asked._

"_Hn?" _

_Knowing I won't reply with an actual word, he goes ahead and asks his question. "Will you go out with me?"_

_I spit out the tea that I was drinking and totally lose my cool. "WHAT?! Why would I want to do such a thing? I'm not gay! And since when were you gay?"_

_Naruto turns his head away from me, and avoids looking at me. I instantly feel bad for yelling at him, and I know I hurt him, because as soon as I try to pull him towards me, he jerks away. "Sorry... I shouldn't have even asked. I just thought that after seeing those gay porn websites on your computer, you might be gay. I even went as far as to hope that you might like me, but I was wrong. Sorry I even asked."_

_And here I thought that I erased my browsing history. Looks like I was very wrong. I had a bad habit of forgetting to do that. So I am gay and I do like Naruto, but I don't want a relationship with him. I only want sex. I don't think that I could possibly have a relationship with another guy. I may like them physically, but I just can't emotionally see myself with Naruto. He would only end up hurt if he went into a relationship with me._

"_Naruto..." I plea, hoping to cheer him up._

"_No Sasuke. Don't try to cheer me up, it'll only fail." He hastily looks at his watch before standing up and walking away. "I need to go. Don't even try to call me or anything. I think that from now on we should just avoid each other." _

_I hadn't realized how much I had hurt him until those words struck me. He was willing to throw away our friendship just because I wouldn't enter a relationship with him. What can I do? There's only one thing that can be done... "Fine. I do like you. I'll go out with you."_

"_Really?" I watch as his eyes instantly brighten with happiness, before darkening once again with wariness. "Are you just saying this to placate me?"_

"_No... I truly like you, and I want to out with you." Only for your body though. In the end I'm going to unintentionally hurt you, and I'm sorry. You deserve someone that truly loves you, and that's not going to be me, but you don't realize that. You're so caught up in the moment that you aren't thinking of the ramifications this relationship will have on you. In the end you're going to end up hurt while I walk away unharmed. I'm doing this to salvage our friendship, but for how long? Maybe it would have been easier on him if I had just let the friendship die now, rather than making him suffer more later on. Only time will tell what was truly the right thing to do. _

I slowly open my eyes, using the back of my hands to rub away the sleepiness. I look towards the clock to see that it reads 1:00 in the afternoon. The last thing I remember was Naruto leaving, telling me that he would be back later, but that was also at 5:00 in the evening the day before. Naruto must have come back and saw me asleep, and decided not to disturb me.

"Naruto?" I wait for a reply, but all I here is the sound of a car passing by our house. "Naruto, are you here?" Stupid dobe... Probably asleep too. I guess it's time to go wake him up... Sasuke style. I get up from the couch and walk quietly towards the room that we share together with all intents of having a little bit of fun with Naruto.

He's been complaining about a lack of attention lately, so why not give him what he wants? I turn the doorknob and open the door to find the bed made nice and neatly, all the clothes picked up and in the closet, a sight not usually seen in our room.

Uneasiness starts to creep in. Naruto never had random urges to clean the house, so to do it now would be out of character for him. For this to occur means that something is going on, and it isn't something I feel good about. I leave the bedroom and go walk around the house, but I find no sign of Naruto, or even a sign that he's been home in the past day.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, and as soon as I answer my phone I instinctively shout, "Naruto?!"

"No..." The drawling voice on the other end of the phone was none other than Shikamaru. "If you're shouting Naruto into the phone as soon as you answer it, then that must mean you don't know where he is. What have you done this time?" Shikamaru sighs loudly as he patiently awaits an answer from me.

"I haven't done anything. Our relationship has been going just fine lately, thank you very much." I don't know why I was so eager to defend myself, but I was. I hadn't done anything wrong, and I knew it. Except, why was there this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"Well, in my opinion you probably have done something, which in turn has caused Naruto to leave you. Do I need to come over and have a talk with you?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure he'll be back soon, so don't bother coming over."

I heard Shikamaru sigh again before reluctantly replying with, "Ok, I won't. But Sasuke, just know that if you've screwed up, then there's no going back..." With that, he hung up leaving me to my thoughts.

I told myself that I hadn't done anything, but I have. I've probably broken his heart... I only wanted a physical relationship, and lately I haven't even been giving Naruto that. Naruto probably got tired of the way I was treating him, and just up and left. I told myself this is what would happen, and I wouldn't feel bad about it, but why do I feel guilty? Is it possible that, despite my earlier reassurances, that I have fallen for him? In that case, what can I possibly do? I've taken our friendship to a whole new level, one that cannot be salvaged. Our relationship was built off of, at least on my side, physical attraction. I told myself that I could not fall for another guy, but here I am defying my very beliefs, and the very thing that had been drilled into me since my teenage years.

-Flashback-

As soon as I walked into the house, I could feel a shift in the atmosphere. Walking home from school, I had a feeling of being free, but as soon as I walked through the door, I couldn't help but feel constricted. Today that feeling was multiplied by a thousand, and I couldn't figure out why, but I had a feeling I'd find out soon.

"Mom?" I called out timidly. "I'm home." There was no response which meant she must be out. That's weird, she doesn't usually leave the house often. Oh well. If she's not home, then dinner must not be ready. I'll just go hang out in my room until she gets home.

When I walk into my room, something feels... different. I look at my laptop and find that it has been opened, and I usually leave it closed. All the items on my desk look as if they've been moved, and that's when it hits me. Someone was in my room. My heart started beating faster than it had ever before, and I could feel panic start to overtake me.

I was glued to my spot, and I couldn't make a sound come out of my mouth. I stood there until I felt a palm slap my face, sending me flying to the ground, causing me to hit the wall next to me.

I looked up, dazed from the impact against the wall, to find my father glaring down at me with the utmost hatred I've ever seen. "Father?" I've never heard my voice so weak. I had no idea why this was happening, and I couldn't even force myself to defend myself, as the beatings just kept coming one after the other.

"You are a disgrace to this family Sasuke." My father's voice was filled with contempt, and I was actually scared for my life. "I was on your computer earlier, and what I found was disgusting. You know what it was?" I felt my heart sink. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I found porn, but not just any porn. Gay porn. I will not allow this Sasuke, not in my house. No son of mine will be gay!" He then went and brought his fist into contact with my face, as if the previous beatings hadn't gotten through to me.

I could feel something running down my face, whether it was blood, or a stray tear, I couldn't tell. All I did know was that I had to get my father to stop this somehow. "Father..." My voice was so broken. Of all the things he could have done, he had to look at my computer. "I'm sorry... It won't happen again..."

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say? You've potentially shamed your family, and your sorry? I can not allow the heir to my company to be gay! Your brother is a failure, you can not stoop to his level. Do you understand?"

"Yes father..." I lower my head to avoid eye contact with my father. I know that if I look him in the eye and see the disappointment in his eye, I'll break out into tears, so I just stare at the floor.

"Good." He doesn't sound pleased, but he doesn't sound as angry as he did before. "Now clean yourself up, dinner will be ready soon."

It appalled me how my dad could go from hating me one minute, to seemingly caring for me the next. I hate him, I hate how he can just do that, but as he would say, he knows what's best for me, or rather for his company.

-End Flashback-

From that day forward I was taught to repress any feelings of homosexuality I may have. I remained distant from my father, but I obeyed him and became "straight." That was, until I met Naruto, and even then I tried to stop it. But he was insistent, so I dated him for the sex, but not for the emotional part of a relationship. I didn't want to hurt myself or him when I would inevitably have to end it, but right now there's a void inside of me, and I realize now that I've fallen for him. But now he's gone, and I'm all alone.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I rush to it hoping it would be Naruto, but as I open the door I realize that he wouldn't have knocked, considering he lives, or rather, lived here. When I open the door I find my dad standing on the porch, with his arm around someone I hadn't seen before. "Hello Sasuke, I've brought someone to meet you. This is Karin. Please introduce yourself to her."

I haven't seen my dad in a few years since I left for college, and the first thing he does when he sees me is introduce me to a girl. Yeah, great to see you too Dad, missed you too. I can already tell I'm going to hate this.

* * *

**So... What did you think? Send me a review telling me what you thought. Please? I give cookies to those that review. I love reviews, and constructive criticism, any that you may have, is always welcome. I'll see you all next time... That is if you want it to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3- Meetings

**A/N: I'm back! -cricket noises ensue- Well since no one cares I'll just put this chapter out and take my leave. This chapter is a bit slow, but sets up the tone for future events. So enjoy... Please..**

* * *

I was staring out into the darkness of the street, watching as cars passed by idly, as if they had nowhere to go. I felt so alone, even though I lived in a nice house with a boyfriend that I loved. He didn't act as if he loved me back though, which only serves to amplify my loneliness. I turn from the window and turn my attention to Sasuke, who is on his computer reading an article or something like that. It's not like I care, or rather, it's not like he tells me.

"Sasuke?" he ignores my call. "Sasuke... Yoo-hoo..." Usually he at least responds to my sing-song voice with annoyance, but today he's not even batting an eye lash. I sigh and give up before turning my attention back to the window. I just wish he would give me some sort of attention, even if that meant him coming up to me and punching me in the face. At least it would be some sort of acknowledgment, which is more than I can even hope for right now.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head. It's a bad idea, but it might just give me his attention, albeit for just a few minutes, but that's better than nothing. I slowly stand up from my perch, and I walk over until I'm standing right in front of him. I take my right hand and I start taking my belt off, dragging it slowly through the loops of my pants. Once it's off, I throw it into Sasuke's lap and yet he still chooses to ignore me. He won't be doing it for much longer I guarantee.

I then make my way to the buttons on my orange striped polo, unbuttoning them one by one. After half of them are off, I rip the rest of them off, showing my bare chest off to Sasuke. I walk up to him and lick my finger before rubbing my right nipple seductively. I "accidentally" let out a purr, and I can tell that I'm affecting him to some extent. He starts shifting every now and then, as if he can't sustain his inner pervert.

My hand manages to find its way to the button on my jeans. The button comes undone and I unzip the zipper, and my pants start to fall to the ground, leaving me in my boxers. My boxers, however, are not concealing much at the moment. My rock hard cock is sticking up, creating a little tent, and by now it's hard for Sasuke to keep himself from drooling.

"Oh, Sasuke. Fuck me hard. You know you want to." I watch satisfactorily as a blush lights up Sasuke's cheeks.

"I guess I can't ignore you anymore... If you want me... Well, that's exactly what you're going to get." Sasuke's voice was husky, and filled with a hidden sense of lust. He stood up and walked over to me and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. His lips locked onto mine and...

"Sir, Sir. Please wake up, you are... Disturbing the other passengers." My eyes slowly open even though they are heavy with sleep. I look up to find a brunette flight attendant, with her hair wrapped up in a ponytail, which was tickling my nose, looking down at me.

"Whadya mean I'm disturbing the other passengers. I didn't do nothing." This is how my brain works when I'm just waking up from sleep.

"You've been... Well moaning in your sleep for the past thirty minutes, and well..." She glances down furtively, and I take her cue and look down. Lo and behold, there's a nice little tent forming in my pants, and immediately I can feel the embarrassment flood my cheeks in the form of a blush.

"Oh..." I don't know how else to reply. I'm so embarrassed that I've lost all ability to form coherent sentences. "I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me..." I rush out of my seat and towards the bathroom. Once in there I lock the door and use the sink to splash cold water on my face. I break up with Sasuke and I leave him, and then I have a highly sexual dream about him on a plane. A plane full of people at that! As if this day couldn't get any worse, while I was running the water the plane hit some turbulence. The water was splashed onto my pants, and it looked like I had peed in them.

Not only did I just have to leave my seat to take care of a very inconvenient boner, now I'll have to go back looking like I just wet my pants like some five year old. I wonder if I could just stay in here until the end of the flight.

"This is the pilot speaking. We are encountering some turbulence at the moment, so we are requiring that all passengers be in their seats with their seatbelts on. We apologize for this minor inconvenience, but your safety is important to us."

"Dammit..." It looks like I have no choice, so I carefully open the door and then peer out of it to make sure nobody was nearby. I wanted to make sure that few people would see me in this predicament I'm in. Seeing that the coast was clear, I walk down the hall towards my seat. As soon as I walk in the passenger section, I can feel the eyes staring me down. I'm the moaning guy that has peed his pants. I can feel the passengers judging me with every step I take towards my seat.

I finally reach my seat and strap myself into it and then I lean back and close my eyes, hoping to sleep away my embarrassment. Of course that doesn't last very long. The middle aged balding man sitting next to me leans over and puts his lips to my ear and whispers, "When we get to Suna we can go and do whatever you were dreaming about. Those moans were a huge turn-on for me, and I'd love to experience what you were dreaming about." All the while he was rubbing my thigh with his hand.

I open my eyes and look up with disgust. My stomach felt sick just looking at the man now and I could feel my rage bubbling with every stroke of my leg, so I lean over and whisper into his ear, "I'd love to show you exactly what I was dreaming about." I start stroking his leg like he is to me, but I instead go a little farther until I grope his hard-on. He tells me to keep on going, but I ignore him completely and instead squeeze it hard. I then lift my fist up and bring it down so hard that he screams like a little girl while his face turns a sickly shade of purple. "I have a fetish for pain... Just not my pain." I purr seductively into his ear. "Now that I've shown you what I dream of, don't you ever fucking touch me again you sick old man or I'll do worse to you."

The man was in so much pain however, that he couldn't reply. He just glared at me, but I ignored him, instead opting to go back to taking a nap. I lay my head back and close my eyes and sleep the rest of the plane ride away. When I next open my eyes I see that we've landed at the airport in Suna.

The runway is surrounded by sand and more sand, with little tumbleweeds rolling around the plane. I sigh in relief that this plane ride is finally over. I look over next to me and find the old man still whimpering like a little baby. Rather than dwell on him though, I instead opt to get off of this plane as fast as possible. I'd probably lose more of my already lost dignity if I stayed on the plane any longer than I had to.

As soon as I step onto the runway, a blast of heat blows at me. I smile as the warmth overwhelms me. "Oh how I've missed you Suna." As much as I like Konoha, the weather in Suna is a little more to my liking. I turn on my phone since it had been off during the flight, and I find a few missed calls. One from Sakura, one from Tsunade, one from Shikamaru which was surprising since he was usually too lazy to pick up a phone and call someone. There was one other name, and as soon as I saw it I felt my heart drop. I was hoping that he wouldn't call me. I was hoping that he would keep up his track record at ignoring me, but I knew that I wouldn't be that lucky. That plane ride was proof of my luck.

I slip my phone back in my pocket. He probably just called the wrong number. There's no way he could have called me, right? Tricking myself usually makes me feel better about things, but this time it doesn't really help me any.

Entering the airport lobby I'm soon brought into a tight embrace, which surprises me and almost sends me into cardiac arrest. "What the hell! Who is this!?" I feel the arms loosen their grip and pull away and then I'm staring into some of the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes can only belong to one person too. "Gaara!"

I pull him back into an embrace. Words can't describe how happy I am to see him, and the same must be true for him because he was moving his mouth but no words were coming out. When he started hitting me on the back however, I realized something was wrong. I had been choking him with the tightness of the embrace.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." I say as I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Guess I got a bit overwhelmed."

Gaara smiles, which trust me, is not something that he usually does. It's something he reserves only for me, and for certain reasons. "It's good to see you too. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? The only reason I knew you were was because of Tsunade. She assumed that you would come to Suna to see me, but why didn't you tell me?"

"It was honestly a last minute decision. I hadn't made up my mind until I walked into the airport. I didn't think it'd make much of a difference whether I called before I left, or when I got here. I-" The sound of my phone ringing brings my sentence to a halt. My heart stops and my palms sweat as I pick the phone out of my pocket. I turn to Gaara and hold up a finger, "I'll only be a minute."

I look at the name to see that it's Sasuke, of course. I take a deep breath before answering the phone, and I for some reason manage to get my hopes up. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Is that you?" And for a minute I hear a hint of desperation in his voice, but that was short lived. "Where the hell are you? Why did you just leave like that?! Are you coming back?!" His tone quickly takes on one filled with anger, and I start to feel myself deflate. He didn't care, he was just mad that I didn't tell him why I was leaving.

"I'm not in Konoha, if that's what you're asking. And I left because you don't care about me the same way I do, and I know that it's my fault Sasuke. You warned me when we started the relationship that it would turn out badly for me, and you were right. I decided to leave without telling you, because you would more than likely have just tried to guilt me into staying. And no... I'm not coming back... I have no reason to go back. Konoha holds nothing for me. You hold nothing for me."

Before I could hear his reply I end the call and turn to Gaara. "Let's go catch up."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Don't be afraid to leave a review to tell me. I won't bite... Unless you decide not to review that is. If you have ideas for where this story should go, feel free to tell me. I have my own ideas, but I think it'd be neat to have other input. So... Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4- Forced Upon Me

**A/N: The next chapter is here! It is set in Sasuke's POV, and if you haven't figured it out yet, the POV's alternate every chapter between Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy. This was a slightly difficult chapter to write, but I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to beg Masashi Kishimoto to give me Naruto, but he wouldn't relent. I resorted to kidnapping however, but the FBI came and took him back. Oh well...**

Well... That phone call sucked. It's just the icing on top of the cake of suck that the past twenty-four hours have been. Let's go back to when my father just randomly showed up on my doorstep, shall we?

I open the door and find my father standing there, looking sternly at me, while his arm rested on the shoulder of a red haired girl of about my age. "Hello Sasuke. I'd like for you to meet Karin." He tilts his head in her direction as a way of acknowledging her. "She's a new employee for the Uchiha Corporation, and she's in need of a place to stay. I gave her the offer of living with you, and she has accepted."

"But-"

"But nothing." Of course dad would do this to me. Just watch... He's going to use the 'my money paid for this house, so technically I own it' argument. "I own this house and everything in it. If Karin wants to stay here, then I'm going to let her stay here, no questions asked. Is that understood?"

"Yes father..." I reply reluctantly. The red haired girl was observing this conversation with amusement, and I wanted to wipe the smile off of her face, but dad would only get angrier with me.

My father was causing my already bad mood to worsen. Barging into my house with some woman he was more than likely going to set me up with, didn't make me happy. It pissed me off. Life is annoying me right now, and this isn't helping make it any better.

I try to escape my father by going into my room for a minute, but he soon calls for me to come back in his booming voice. "Sasuke, come here for a moment. We need to talk.

I could feel a scowl forming on my face, but as pleasantly as I possibly can at the moment, I reply, "One second father."

I massage my face, hoping to get rid of all hints of the scowl that had settled on it. Walking into the living room, I see my father sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand, Karin nowhere to be found. "Sasuke, please sit down." he motions for the chair adjacent to the couch, and I can feel anger boiling in my blood. He's telling me what to do in _my _house. I'm not some little thirteen year old kid anymore. I shouldn't have to bend to my father's every command, but here I am, doing what is ordered of me like a good little boy.

"We have to discuss something serious, and by discuss I mean, 'I talk, you listen.' Is that understood?" I nodded my head, and that was all he would get out of me. He was seriously pissing me off, but I wasn't going to let that show. "Karin... She is our new Vice-President of Marketing. She has a reputation of taking great companies, and making them greater. It was not easy to persuade her to join us however. I had to give a few concessions." Great... This is going to bode well for me. "I promised that you would marry her. So... As of yesterday she is your future bride."

Oh. My. God. There were so many things that I wanted to do to my dad right now. Strangle him. Yell at him. Shake him until he came to his senses. I'm so angry that my blood literally feels like molten lava right now. I start to feel myself shaking but I calmly reply, "No."

I opened my eyes to see me dad's eyes widen, then narrow in anger. "What do you mean no? Do you not understand how important she is to our company? It's a simple matter of marriage. You marry her, she works for the company and all is well and good in the world. You will not argue with me Sasuke. You WILL marry her." his tone was one of finality, and I knew that arguing would get me nowhere.

"Fine." And with that I stood up and walked out of the living room and out of the house. I shoved my hands in my pockets and I started walking down the street, hoping to walk off some of my anger.

How can he even consider himself a good father. All he cares about is his stupid company, one I don't want to inherit. Running that company has never been what I've wanted to do. I love music, and it's always been my dream to become a famous concuctor, but when I threw that idea out to my dad in my teenage years, he was quick to squash that idea. He pretty much called me stupid and told me that I had to inherit the company.

That company. He cared so much about it, and so little about me. He even wants to make me marry a woman I don't even know, one I probably won't even like, just so he can make his precious baby even greater. All at the expense of his son's happiness.

However, I fail to fend for myself. Why? I don't see the point, because he always gets his way. I'm used to him winning all the time, and so I feel like it would be useless to fight back. Maybe this is karma for how I treated Naruto... Maybe there's a chance that I can win him back though... I'll call him and see if I can persuade him.

I reach into my pocket and dig out my phone and type in the seven numbers that I've inadvertently ingrained into my memory. The phone rings and rings, but he doesn't answer. He's one of those people, that if you call enough though, that if you call enough, he'll eventually pick up the phone. So I relentlessly keep calling him, hoping that he'll pick up, and finally he does.

"Hello?" As soon as I hear his voice, I feel a flutter in my stomach. I'm truly an idiot for treating him the way I did. I've fallen for him hard, and I've just now realized it. It's true... You don't really realize what you have until it's gone.

"Naruto? Is that you?" My voice is filled with desperation, but soon I can feel anger make its way into my voice. Of all the times my bottled up anger could have shown itself, it was now. ""Where the hell are you? Why did you just leave like that?! Are you coming back?!" I instantly regretted what came out of my mouth, but when I'm angry I say things I don't mean.

"I'm not in Konoha, if that's what you're asking. And I left because you don't care about me the same way I do, and I know that it's my fault Sasuke. You warned me when we started the relationship that it would turn out badly for me, and you were right. I decided to leave without telling you, because you would more than likely have just tried to guilt me into staying. And no... I'm not coming back... I have no reason to go back. Konoha holds nothing for me. You hold nothing for me."

"Naruto..." I whisper into the phone, but by that time he's already hung up on me. I stop in my tracks and turn to my side. In front of me is a nice window on an abandoned house... Let's just say it isn't such a nice window anymore.

My hand stings, but it at least distracts me from the pain I feel at Naruto leaving me. What can I say though? It's all my fault and I have no one to blame but myself.

Resigning myself to this fact, I make my way home. I walk into the living room when I get home, to find my dad in the same spot that I left him in, except for Karin was sitting in the seat I had vacated. "So Dad, when's the wedding?"

For the first time in my entire life, I could see a hint of pride in my dad's eyes. When I looked at Karin's overjoyed face, I could only feel my stomach wanting to rid itself of its contents, but I fought that urge as well as I could.

"It's tomorrow... Wedding invitations were sent out several weeks ago, and the wedding is already planned, right down to the suit you're wearing."

Damn him... Damn him to hell. He knew I would relent. He knew I wouldn't fight back, and he used that to his advantage. I hate my father. This was not going to be fun at all...

-_Flashback-_

_I, as my little ten year old self, ran into my house as soon as I got home. Today my school went on a field trip to see an orchestra play, and I couldn't wait to tell my mom about it. I walked into the kitchen to see her slicing vegetables for dinner, and unable to contain my excitement I yell, "Mom!" _

_She drops the knife and the vegetable she was cutting and holds her heart as if she were in pain. "Sasuke! Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack..."_

_I feel guilt erupt in my stomach and I mutter, "Sorry."_

"_It's okay honey." She smiles warmly at me, and no matter what happens, her smile always manages to cheer me up. "What were you so excited about, that you came bolting into the house about?"_

"_Well... We went on a field trip today to see an orchestra play, and it was..." I put my little stubby finger on my chin and tapped as I thought of a word to describe the orchestra. "It was amazing! The conductor was cool, the way he waved that stick around. It was neat, and I think that's what I want to be when I grow up. I want to be a famous conductor."_

_I was so lost in my own little world, that I didn't notice the worried glance that my mom sent behind me. I was soon surprised to feel a hand smack my face. I rubbed my hand on my cheek as I turned around. When I looked up I saw my dad's angry face staring me down. _

"_You will not be a conductor. You will be the one to inherit my company. Do you understand?" his tone left no room for argument, and I just nodded my head numbly before bolting to my room to cry._

_From that day on I didn't speak of my dream to my dad anymore, but every now and then I still thought about it. It remains something I want to do, but as long as my dad is in my life, it isn't something that will ever be achieved._

**A/N: I thank you all for your lovely reviews, and I beg to be fed more. I love reviews, as they help inspire me to write. I shall see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5- Jealousy

**A/N: New chapter. Happy December!**

**Disclaimer: I broke into Masashi Kishimoto's house and tried to kidnap Naruto, but the dogs attacked me and took him from me before I could escape, so no. He's not mine. Yet...**

"So what made you decide to leave Konoha?"

Ah there it is. The singular reason that I came here to Suna to see Gaara. We're currently at a nice restaurant called The Sand Garden, sitting outside next to the road. We had just arrived at the restaurant, so we hadn't been able to do any catching up, that is until now.

Gaara was one of my best friends, and had been since I was little. We had always told each other everything, so why couldn't I tell him this simple thing? It was like there was a mental block in my brain that prevented me from telling him what Sasuke did, and why I finally decided to leave. I didn't want to burden Gaara with my problems, but isn't that really why I was here? To distract myself by telling someone else my problems? If so, then why couldn't I just tell my best friend the truth face to face?

I finally decided to just act like nothing was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just been a while since we've seen each other, and I thought I'd come visit you."

"Bullshit Naruto. We've never lied to each other about anything. Why are you choosing now to do so?"

"Because, it's not a big deal. It's my fault anyway." I cross my arms childishly and look away from Gaara.

"Naruto... Why won't you tell me? It's obviously a big deal, or you wouldn't have come to Suna to get away from the problem. I'm not stupid Naruto... Ever since you and Sasuke got together we've spent less and less time together. We didn't outright cut off communication, but you were busy with him and your life, and I was busy with mine. For you to just up and leave Sasuke and come to Suna to see me means that it is a big deal. You will tell me because I'm your friend, and because deep down you know you want to. You know that you'll feel better once you tell your problems to me."

He got me... He was right too. My relationship with Sasuke did keep me from spending time with Gaara, and he had a point that my visiting was a bigger deal than I thought. I suppose it would be in my interest to tell him. "Well, you see..." and I commence to explain to him all the things that had been wrong with our relationship, and how that led me to leave Sasuke.

"Why do you say it's your fault, Naruto?" Gaara studied me with his pale green eyes as he asked.

Why do I say it's my fault? "I guess because... He warned me that he wouldn't truly love me, and well... I thought that being with him would be better than not having his love. I just couldn't stand the thought of not being with him, that I thought having him would at least be better than nothing. But I was wrong, obviously."

"Stop blaming yourself. Yes, you were naïve, but it's his fault. Sasuke was an idiot. He knew he couldn't give you what you wanted, yet he still took you. Naruto he used you." Gaara looks at me with the most pitiful expression ever, and I can almost feel tears starting to fall, but I wipe them away. He was right, and that was the past and it was time for me to move on.

"He used me..." I whispered those words, as if I didn't truly know what they meant. "Gaara... I need to move on from him, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do." I didn't realize what the glint in Gaara's eyes meant until later, but we'll save that for now.

Right now though, I could see the creepy pervert from the plane across the street taking pictures of me on his iPhone. Not sure what to do in this situation, I turn my attention to Gaara and ask, "Could we leave? I want to go get settled in and then just rest for a bit. This week has tired me out."

Gaara smiles at me, a smile reserved for few others, and replies, "Yeah. Come on." Gaara pays for both our meals, even though I protest, and quite loudly might I add. He ignores it though and goes through with paying for my meal. Eh, it didn't make me that mad because the pervert was still across the street.

We get into Gaara's red Mustang, and he takes us to his house. I pay close attention to the man, who hails a taxi and starts following us. I quickly turn around and look out the front, trying to take my attention off of the man following us.

Gaara looks over to me with hidden concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." I lie right through my teeth. I've burdened Gaara with enough of my problems, I don't need to burden him with any more.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Why is it that you keep looking out the back window?" I want to say nothing, but Gaara's already looking out the window and noticing that someone is following us. "Why didn't you just tell me we were being followed? It happens all the time. Because my dad is the mayor of Suna, people follow us all the time sending in false death threats and whatnot. It'll be easy to lose this guy."

I mentally sighed, glad I didn't have to tell Gaara of the embarrassing ordeal I had back on the plane. But this is creepy... Does that guy have something against me now? I mean I did punch him in the balls for hitting on me, but he was being a creep. Is he going to try and somehow get back at me? Maybe he's a gang leader and he's going to kill me. Oh no. What if-? -and my brain derails thinking of various other things this man could do to me to get his revenge.

I'm so lost in thought that I didn't notice that we had reached Gaara's apartment. "Hey, you okay? I lost him a while back. You looked like you were deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb you, but don't worry. It was just a tail, no big deal. Now come one, let's get your things up to my apartment."

We walked up a few flight of steps, him carrying my luggage -he insisted- and got onto the fourth floor. He walked out of the stairway into the hallway, me following close behind, and he went down the hallway until stopping right outside his door. He set the luggage down and brought his keys out to unlock the door, and after doing so, we entered the apartment.

Gaara had a nice apartment. He kept it clean. He had nice red furniture, literally everything was fucking red. It was kind of ridiculous, but I said nothing. I knew that red was his favorite color, and I wasn't one to complain. It was a nice color.

"The apartment is nice. Last time I visited you still lived with your dad, but now. This. This is a nice place you have here."

"Thanks." Gaara walked over to me, to the point where he was barely rubbing up against me with his body. "Are you sure your okay?" he all but whispered. "You've been spacing out a lot today. If you're not okay, then tell me. I care about you, and I just want to be able to help you."

"I..I'm okay..." This is getting weird. Gaara's getting closer, I can feel my cheeks burning, and I can feel a tightness in my pants, one that definitely had _not _been there earlier. That was when it happened. Gaara's lips ghosted over mine for a split second, and I was frozen on the spot. I had _no _idea what to do.

He must have assumed I didn't dislike what was going on, because the second time his lips came in contact with mine, they stayed. The weird thing was, I didn't hate it, however my mind quickly drifted to Sasuke and I could feel guilt hanging over me. "Gaara," I said as I pushed him away. "I... I can't..." I pull away from him and make an excuse like, "I need to go use the bathroom." as a way to get away from Gaara for a little bit.

What Naruto didn't see as he left the room, was the jealous look on Gaara's face. "He's tossed you around like a toy, and yet your heart still belongs to him. Naruto..."

Gaara sat at his desk working on some homework as he did every night. He was startled when his phone started to ring, wondering who it was because no one ever called him. He felt a hint of joy. It had been a while since he had last talked to his blonde best friend. Life had gotten in the way of their friendship, so whenever they were able to talk to each other, it was a joyous time for Gaara.

"Hello." Gaara's monotone voice rang out over the phone. He didn't want to show too much emotion, he did have a reputation to keep.

"Gaara!" Naruto's overly loud and happy voice made Gaara flinch, and then smile. Even though the blonde would cause him to go deaf one day, it was nice to hear his voice.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"What, I can't just call to see how you're doing?" Naruto feigned hurt on the other end of the phone.

"No, but we both know we haven't been keeping up lately, so you calling means that something significant has happened."

"Well, actually... I got a boyfriend." at that moment, Gaara's world crashed. He let his composure drop because there was no one around to see him break down.

"You did?" Gaara managed to keep his voice as monotone as ever, but he wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

"Yeah. His name's Sasuke Uchiha. He's awesome, and well... Yeah." Gaara would have laughed at the description, but he was in too much emotional turmoil right now to laugh, not that he really laughed much.

"Well, congratulations Naruto. Naruto, it looks like Temari's calling me, so I'm going to have to go and talk to her. I don't want her to yell at me like mother hen, just because I didn't answer her phone call. I'll call you back later so we can catch up, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya Gaara."

Gaara put his phone down on his desk and sighed. He was Gaara Sabaku, and dammit he would not cry. Yes his best friend since childhood, and crush of almost as long, had a boyfriend. Yes that broke Gaara's heart, but no he would not cry. He would just go punch a hole in his wall. That sounded like a good coping mechanism.

**A/N: So... There's a little back story on Gaara, and how he'll fit into the story. Next chapter will feature Sasuke and his... Da da da! Marriage to Karin. Will he go through with it? Stay tuned for next time. And in the wait for the next chapter, feel free to leave a review to feed my hunger. Please. Pwetty Please. **


	6. Chapter 6- Weakness

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, life got in the way, but here it is... A week later.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto begged to stay with me, but the police came and got him and then charged me with kidnapping. Sadly, he's not mine anymore.**

* * *

Oh. My. God. I can't believe this is happening. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am being forced to marry against my will. I'm standing in front of the alter with my best man, Shikamaru. My father allowed me to make a decision on one thing regarding this wedding, and I picked Shikamaru as my best man.

And trust me, he was not happy about it one bit. When I told him about the wedding, I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill me.

"What do you mean you're getting married? This is a joke, right?" Shikamaru stared at me with bored eyes, that told me he was not happy with me disturbing his sleeping time with something like this. Unfortunately this was not a joke, and he could sense that just by watching my reaction to his question. "You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot. I remember my friend Sasuke Uchiha as someone who fights for what he wants, and doesn't give in to any demands whatsoever. Sasuke was a strong willed person who wouldn't give up. The only one he ever gave in to was his father, but that's because he was a teenager who had no choice but to listen to his father. But guess what Sasuke, you're an ADULT. You don't have to listen to him anymore. He shouldn't be able to simply control your life like this. You aren't Sasuke anymore, you're a pale imitation of someone who used to be my friend."

"I do have to listen to him though." I didn't believe those words though, they sounded so hollow, and there was no meaning to them whatsoever. "He'll disown me, and he'll give the company to someone else."

Shikamaru cast a look of disgust my way. "Since when do you care about the company? What happened to your dream? Your dream of being a conductor? Have you just tossed it aside?"

"What choice do I have, Shikamaru? My father isn't giving me a choice in anything. He's the sculptor, and I'm the clay. That's the way it's always been, and probably always will be."

"Whatever, Sasuke. If I were you I'd say 'screw you' to your father and then chase after Naruto, but if you want to settle, then settle." Shikamaru looked away before turning back to me. "I'll be your best man, but only because it'll be the last thing I ever do for you. I can't be friends with someone I don't even know anymore. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I have no other choice anymore. You aren't Sasuke Uchiha, you are his imposter."

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Would it kill me to swallow my damn pride just once and just ignore my dad and go after what I want? Apparently so because I was being stubborn and refusing to do just that. Oh well, at least I can live the rest of my life without my dad hating me. That might just be the only positive in this situation however.

* * *

Now here I am a measly eight hours later and I'm watching as all these people file in the church sanctuary to see the Uchiha heir marry his future wife. The funny thing is, I don't even know half of the people here. They're probably all investors, and they just want to make sure the precious heir doesn't screw anything up.

I won't screw anything up for them, but I will royally screw up everything in my own life.

After the sanctuary is full, a hush falls over the room, and music starts to flow from the piano as the pianists fingers gracefully move over the keys. Karin walks in, her red hair a sharp contrast to the bright white dress she has on.

I want to puke in disgust at seeing my dad walking her down the aisle, but I refrained from doing so, not wanting to incur my father's wrath for embarrassing _him _on _my _wedding day.

Once she arrived at the altar, my dad went and took a seat in the front row, leaving us to turn and face the priest. He was an older man, with a smile so fake that even the blind old lady in the back could tell he didn't really want to be there.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are here to celebrate the joining of two souls in marriage. Miss Karin Taka, and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. A marriage is a special moment when two people who love each other very much..." and so on and so forth. This is the point where I stopped paying attention, and let my mind drift off to Naruto again.

Minutes pass by before I notice that the priest has asked whether anyone objects to the joining of these two in holy matrimony, or some shit like that. I expect this part to go by smoothly, but as always... Something happens.

"I object" I turn around stunned at the sudden outburst, not expecting Sakura to be standing in the middle of the aisle, livid at the prospect of me getting married. "You fucking idiot! Why the hell are you getting married?! Naruto loved you, are you just going to give up that easily!" I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what else to say. Shikamaru had already told me the same thing, so what could I say? "I guess the silence says everything. You made a mistake in how you treated Naruto, but it's not an irreversible mistake. He told me that he would get over you, but he won't. He says he will, but he won't be able to. You love him. You don't show it, but Sasuke I can tell. If you want to go ahead and go through with this sham marriage, then be my guest. Just let me warn you, you'll be missing out on a chance of happiness if you do this. Do you really want to sacrifice your own happiness? Do you?"

By the time she finished her little speech, my father had already gotten a security guard to come and escort her out. He was pissed, but he didn't say anything for fear that he would embarrass himself in front of all these people. Instead he sat back down and motioned for the priest to continue with the wedding.

The priest looked like he felt sorry for me, as if he knew I was being forced into this marriage, but he went on because he was probably being paid very well by my father. "Do you Kara Taka take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?"

"I do." she responds with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"And do you," he says turning to me, "Sasuke Uchiha take Karin Taka to be your wife?" Here it is... Decision time. I could feel my father's eyes trained on the back of my head, just daring me to say no. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I..." my mouth becomes very dry, and an image of Naruto smiling at me appears in my head, followed by one of him crying because I didn't choose him. Then my father appeared in my head, looking at me with a threat of death, and I knew I had no choice because I was weak. "I do..."

"Then you may kiss the bride." The end.

* * *

Not... After the wedding, Karin and I had to go to the wedding reception to greet all the people that came to see our union, and before I could even be forced into a conversation with some old woman about the Uchiha Corporation, my father dragged me off to the side, a vein bulging from his forehead in anger.

"What the hell was that woman's tirade about? What was she saying about love?! Why did she object to your marriage?"

"It was nothing father." I had to think fast, I couldn't tell him tat it was a guy that I was in love with. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. It was a horrible idea, but it worked to get me out of this shitty situation. "She was just an ex who still hasn't gotten over our break up. It was nothing."

"But she mentioned that friend of yours, who was it... Naruto?" he looked at me suspiciously, and there was no way he was believing the crap I was telling him.

"She made it up in order to make me look bad. I promise that it was nothing. It will not come back to haunt me later, now if you'll excuse me, I have some people to thank for coming here." without another word to my father, I left to back to the reception hall.

Once I was back there, I was cornered by Shikamaru. "I hope you have a nice life. Feel free to find me once you come to your senses, that is... If you ever do." he then walks away, much like I had just done to my father.

Karin walks up to me and mentions something about dancing, and I go through the motions with her. I hadn't believed Shikamaru when he told me that he wasn't going to be my friend anymore, but as I watched him walk away, I realized he was speaking the truth. It was all my fault. Naruto leaving me, my marriage, and Shikamaru leaving me. If I could just grow a backbone.

"Are you even listening to me, Sasuke?"

"Hn." my instant reply to anything. I wasn't listening to you Karin, but now that you think you've gotten my attention, I guess I might as well actually listen.

"I was asking about our honeymoon. We are leaving tonight, and I wanted to tell you where we're going. I wanted to go to the beach, so I decided that Suna would be an acceptable honeymoon spot. Is that okay with you, Sasi-Poo?" I almost choked when she called me Sasi-Poo. Who would even dare call me that. My head was starting to pulse, and I could feel a lingering dull ache beginning to form.

"Whatever... If that's where you want to go, then we'll go there..."

"Good." I watched her smirk and push up the glasses on her nose, acting as if she had gotten her way. She had, but I honestly just didn't want to have to put up a fight with her, a fight that I knew I could win. It wasn't even worth a fight anyway... Fighting over a honeymoon that I wouldn't even enjoy? Pointless.

I guess you could say that this is just the beginning of the story. The beginning of the end...

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I soak up your reviews and use them to write new chapters. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter should be up. If you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to tell me. I'm open to any and all suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7 -I Want You, Not Him

**A/N: Hi! I'm back and I bring with me a new chapter. Santa left it under my tree yesterday, I just wasn't able to unwrap it until today. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Santa's elves wrote this chapter, and although the claim to, they do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I was sitting on the cool floor of Gaara's bathroom leaning against the door as I thought of what had just happened. He kissed me... Gaara fucking kissed me. Sure, this wasn't the first time, but back then it hadn't meant anything. We were just experimenting, and I hadn't felt anything. Just then, moments ago, I had felt something. A slimmer of something, minute in comparison to the feelings I felt when I was with Sasuke, but it was still something.

That fact alone scared me, but at the same time it was giving me hope. Maybe Gaara could help me get over Sasuke. I hate for Gaara to be a rebound from Sasuke, however maybe my feelings could blossom into something more.

"_What do you think it would be like to kiss a guy, Naruto?" _

_I spit the coke I had been drinking out and looked at Gaara like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" Of course, I myself don't wonder what that would be like at all, considering the fact that I'm gay. However, Gaara had never given off any signs that he would be gay, so the fact that he's asking a question like this, is a little out of the ordinary._

"_Well, I'm curious. You see... I think I might be bi. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm bi, but I want to test it out." My mouth was hanging open in shock, and that's when he takes his chance and locks his lips to mine. I don't protest because we would have ended up doing it anyway. I would have offered to test out his feelings with me, so this was inevitable._

_I didn't feel anything, it was just another kiss, much like with other guys I had kissed, but if it helped Gaara discover himself, then I wouldn't protest. _

_Soon he pulled away, his eyes fluttering a bit. He looked at me with a smile and said, "Thanks. I now know for sure that I'm bi."_

_In reply I smile and say, "I wish I had had someone to help me figure out I was gay. Glad to help you out."_

The memory brings a smile to my face. It had been a long time ago, back when we were teenagers. I had almost forgotten about it, but thanks to today's event, it had come back to my memory. I hadn't felt anything during that kiss, but this time I felt a slimmer of something. Maybe it was my brain reaching for someone to fill the void that Sasuke had left... I don't know. Whatever happens, I hope it will work out in the end.

* * *

During my deep thinking session in Gaara's bathroom, I must have fallen asleep, if the drool on my arm was any indication. I struggle to sit up, but my legs had fallen asleep from the lack of movement. After a few moments of leaning on the door for support, I finally manage to stand by myself.

I open the door and as soon as it opens into the room, Gaara falls back onto the floor where I had previously been laying. He opens his, and I could immediately tell he had been sleeping.

"Hey." I say to break the awkward silence.

"Hey." he smiles back, and I can't help but feel a smile come to my face. "You been sleeping against the door too?"

"Yeah." He smiles and then looks away. "Listen... About earlier... I'm sor-"

"Shut up." I smile and then sit down next to him. I grab the neck of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. It's a short, sweet kiss, but it got my point across the way I wanted it to. "I want to try it out. Us, I mean. I want to try us out. I felt something during our kiss, and I think we could work out."

"Naruto..." he looks at me with a half smile, half glare. "I don't want to be a replacement for Sasuke. I don't want my feelings to be played around with. If we try us, it's going to be us and Sasuke can't come in between our relationship."

"He won't Gaara. I want you, not Sasuke. He's in my past. He is not someone I want to be with anymore. He gave me up, and now it's time for me to give him up. You want me, and I want you. We will work out, and Sasuke will not come in between us. Believe it."

"I do believe it." He leans in and our lips lock for the third time in twenty-four hours, and I moan in pleasure as his tongue slithers in between my lips. I can feel my stomach drop from underneath me as if I were riding a roller coaster, and I smile into the kiss.

All good things come to an end however... My stomach starts grumbling and I pull away from the kiss and look at Gaara sheepishly. "Sorry..."

His eyes hold a hint of amusement as he inspects me with his eyes. "Not a problem. You want to go eat? I know a great restaurant we can go to."

"Sure! Let's go!" Smelling something weird, I start to sniff myself. "On second thought, let me go take a quick shower first."

After taking my shower, I dress into an orange hoodie and some dark skinny jeans. "Gaara, I'm ready."

He walks out of his bedroom, and I must admit... He looked gorgeous. It was a weird sensation, calling my best friend gorgeous, but he was. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and got out of the taxi we had ridden in. The restaurant was lit up with lights, and it was called **Suna Paradise.** In front of the restaurant was a sidewalk, with palm trees leading up to the doors. I opened the door but was soon stopped by a big burly bouncer. "Sorry kid, no walk ins. Only reservations."

"Uh..." I stuttered nervously. I look towards Gaara for help, and thankfully he came to save the day.

"We have reservations, just look for Sabaku on your list."

The bouncer's eyes widened in surprise, "I apologize Mr. Sabaku. You two may follow me."

Half of the building was a restaurant, and the other half was split into a bar and a casino. "This place is awesome Gaara."

"You like it? It's become quite the popular spot in Suna. You aren't the type to just go to a sit down restaurant and eat, so I decided a casino would be better. You can eat, play, and drink."

"How about we eat, drink, and then play." I send an "innocent" wink Gaara's way before rushing off to the restaurant.

Unlike the rest of the place, the restaurant was very calm and quiet. It was lit by candles on every table, and had a warm atmosphere that made everyone feel welcome. We picked a table in the back of the restaurant, out of the way of people. I chose the seat that allowed me to see everyone that came into the restaurant, because I'm just naturally a people watcher.

The waiter came and took our drink order, I ordered a simple beer. I'm one for simplicity, but thanks to my people watching skills, I knew I'd need a much stronger drink in just a second. Sasuke had walked into the restaurant, holding the hands of some girl with red hair. At that moment I felt my world end.

"Gaara? I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go to the restroom, and maybe get some more drinks from the bar."

I run as quickly as possible to the nearest bathroom and lock myself in a stall. Why? Why did this happen to me? If there were a god, he must surely hate me because this is truly torture. After just sitting on a toilet thinking, I decide to get a drink to help me feel better. As soon as I open the stall door however, the bathroom door has to open with Sasuke walking into the bathroom.

Unfortunately he notices me, and I almost debate drowning myself in the toilet I had just left.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was very sheepish, it was almost as if he were unsure whether it was me. "Naruto!" he walks over to me and hugs me, and I almost want to melt into his grasp but memories of what he did to me cause me to pull away from him.

"Stop it! Don't you dare touch me!" Sasuke lunges towards me again, but I bring a fist up and hit him in the nose as hard as possible. Let's just say that the crunch I heard was very satisfying.

"Naruto... Just... Please. Give me one more chance."

"You used your one chance. Sasuke, you told me you couldn't love me and I didn't believe you. It took going through a relationship with you to finally realize that you would never love me."

"But I do love you, Naruto. I didn't realize it until-"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke Uchiha. You do not have the right to say you love me! When we were in a relationship I could barely get you to touch me, but the second we're out of one you declare that you love me?! What. The. Fuck. Clearly you don't understand how the world works Sasuke." I push past him and get out of the bathroom and I head straight for the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" The bartender asks as soon as I get to the bar.

"Five of the strongest drinks you have." he looks at me with a look that challenges me to drink them all, but the thing he doesn't know about Naruto Uzumaki is that he's great at holding his alcohol.

"We aren't done talking Naruto." I roll my eyes as Sasuke takes a seat next to me at the bar.

"Yes we are Sasuke. Just get over it."

"There you are Sasuke. It's our honeymoon, we need to spend it together!" the red girl from earlier popped up at Sasuke's side with a pout on her face. "And why would you spend your time talking to this..." she inspected me and curled her nose in disgust, "with this idiot?"

"Honeymoon?" I spat in his face. "You have the nerve to confess your love to me while you're on a honeymoon? Don't you ever fucking talk to me again!" before I leave I send a nice swift kick into his precious family jewels. "Have a nice fucking marriage." Before I leave, I turn to his "wife" and with a sweet smile, I say, "Guess what darling, he's gay. Good luck getting him in bed with you."

I left with a satisfied smirk, knowing that some reporters were tailing Sasuke, and that his life would now be ruined. You don't mess with the guy that loves you. It's some kind of crime, at least in the Naruto Uzumaki world it is.

When I get back to the table, Gaara gives me a worried glance. "Did something happen? You were gone for a while."

"No. Can we go though? I'm not very hungry anymore..."

"Sure." He kept giving me worried glances, and I felt guilty for not telling him the truth, however I couldn't. He'd probably kill Sasuke, but no matter how much I disliked Sasuke, I couldn't do that to Sasuke.

We left, and I made sure that from where Sasuke was sitting at the bar he could see me holding Gaara's hand. When we got outside, we headed straight for a taxi.

"To the cliffs."

I didn't know what Gaara meant by 'to the cliffs' but I guess I was about to find out.

Gaara and I arrived at what appeared to be a lookout onto the sea. "This cliff is where I come when I need a place to think, and you look like you need some thinking time. I saw Sasuke, and I can tell that you two had a confrontation. What happened?"

"Oh nothing... I just punched him in the face, kicked him in the balls. Told him to fuck himself basically. You know, the usual."

"If you had just told me, I would have killed him." Gaara had a murderous look in his eyes.

"I know that Gaara. That's exactly why I didn't tell you. And before you get any jealous thoughts, I do not want him back. I have you now, and you're all I want." I smile and lean in and capture his lips with my own. I must say that despite life's shortcomings, it's quite good right now.

**A/N: Please leave reviews. I love them, and I use them to give me inspiration. I would love some constructive criticism as well, if any of you have any. Until next time!**

.


	8. Chapter 8- Hello Little Brother

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. Happy new year! Don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not. Mine.**

I'm trapped. I'm trapped in darkness, unable to get out. No matter how hard I tell myself that I have, I truly haven't. My smiles are fake, my laughter empty. All reason for living is gone. I have, at best, a substitute for what I truly want. A substitute that can supply some of my needs, but has no hope of giving me what I truly desire.

"_There you are Sasuke. It's our honeymoon, we need to spend it together! Why would you waste you time talking to this... This idiot?"_

That's truly what I am. I'm an idiot. Why else would I have fallen for Sasuke Uchiha, the man who still listens to his father's every word just because he's afraid. That's all Sasuke is. He's a coward, but I'm an idiot for falling for that coward. I'm an idiot for not listening to him in the first place.

Do you want to know the thing that hurts most though? The fact that he got over me in a matter of days. I left him, and days later he's on his honeymoon with some uptight bitch. He was probably cheating on me in the first place. Whatever... Nothing matters anymore. I'm at my breaking point.

I often ask myself, "What is love?" It's definitely not what Sasuke's given me the past few years, and it's definitely not what I can give Gaara. I told Gaara that I thought we would work out, but we won't. I'll never be able to get over Sasuke no matter how hard I try. I promised Gaara that Sasuke wouldn't get in the way of our relationship, but hours after our relationship started, I realized that that would never happen. Sasuke is embedded into my heart, and he'll never be removed.

He never showed me love, but I showed him my form of love. What did I gain from it? A broken heart. It's time to end it all. My pain and suffering... It's time to end it.

I look down at the ocean below me, I watch as the waves crash against the cliff that I'm standing on. I would soon be a wave in the ocean, only able to crash against the cliffs. Soon I'll be gone from this world, this unfair world.

I turn my head and look back at Gaara. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, and I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I'm going to make him suffer, but unlike me he'll be able to get over it easily. I'll be quickly forgotten, only remembered as that Uzumaki boy.

"I'm sorry..." and those were my last words as I stepped off of the cliff, my eyes closed, imagining a paradise where I was happy and with the one I loved.

* * *

-A Few Hours Earlier- **Sasuke's POV**

If he hated me before, he definitely hates me now. I've made the biggest fuck up anyone could ever make. I turn to the girl standing next to me, her arm laced in mine, and all I can feel for her is hatred. Perhaps my hatred is misplaced, considering it's not necessarily her fault that I'm in this bind. It's really mine and my father's fault, and I'm blaming my father.

Perhaps I'm directing the hatred I feel towards my own at her. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm one day into my marriage and I'm about to call it quits. It isn't worth it. I would rather chase after Naruto day in and day out and fail, if it meant that I would get to see him.

I drag Karin over to a table and sit her down across from me. "Karin, we need to talk."

"I agree."

Before I can say anything, I see Naruto walk out with a red haired guy. The other thing I see makes me want to murder the red haired guy. They're holding hands. Naruto is holding another guy's hand! How did he get over me so quickly?

Then I realized that he hadn't gotten over me. That was evident when I talked to him back in the bathroom. I hugged him, and I could almost feel him give in to me, but he fought it so hard. He hasn't gotten over me, but he's trying to.

This is the moment where I've made the decision to fight for Naruto. I'm not letting him go. I don't know what love is, but I'm starting to figure it out, and I'm going to show Naruto just how much I love him.

"Karin, we're through."

"Oh, I agree." She's nodding her head very dramatically, and I almost wonder if she's drunk. "We are through here. This place is so boring. I think we should just go back to the hotel room and spend some time together, if you know what I mean." She added a very unsubtle wink, as if she thought I were stupid.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean, this relationship, this sham of a marriage is over. I don't love you, and the only reason I married you was to get on my father's good side. I don't care anymore. My father doesn't actually care about me, and it's time I just tell him to go fuck himself. The first way for me to do that is to leave you."

Karin was near tears, but I had no sympathy for her. She was in cahoots, yes I said cahoots, with my father, and that was an unforgivable sin in my book. "But I love you."

"No, you love my money and your position in my father's company. You love my looks, but you don't love me. No... The only one that actually loves me, also hates me." The last part was an added thought voiced out loud.

"You cannot do this to me Sasuke! I promised to work at that stupid company of yours just so I could marry you." Karin stood up violently, and picked up her glass. She had every intent of throwing it at me, but I managed to grab her arms and restrain her.

"Stop it! You are making a scene. It is not the end of the world. Me leaving you is not going to kill you. Just be happy that I'm saving us both from an unhappy life in the future. Goodbye Karin. And don't bother telling my daddy on me. I plan on doing that myself."

Karin glared at me with all the rage she could muster. "Fuck you Uchiha! You will fucking pay for this, MARK MY WORDS!"

I shook my head as I walked away. Stupid, stupid. That's what I am. I got myself into this mess, and now it's time to get myself out of it. The first step? Dealing with my father. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and and typed in my father's number, not sure if what I was about to do was the smartest thing. It's not like I really care anymore...

"Fugaku Uchiha speaking." I wanted to punch my father just for using his businessman tone, even though he knew it was me. All I was to him was an asset, not a son.

"Father. Fuck. You. I hate you and all that you've done to me. You can take your precious company and shove it up your ass, that is if there's any room left in there. You seem to always have a stick up your ass, so you might need to take it out to make room. I've already informed Karin that I'm getting a divorce. By the way... I'm gay."

I waited for my father's reaction, and I could tell that it would be a good one. After my mini rant everything went completely silent, and when that happens, you know my father's pissed. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are no son of mine. You are every bit a failure as your brother Itachi."

"You know what, it's your fault that we're failures to you. Maybe if you had actually been a father to us, we wouldn't be like this. Maybe we would actually want to do the things you want for us, but no. You've been a heartless bastard to us, and you don't deserve to have us as sons. Go fuck yourself and get out of my life." I didn't even wait for him to start yelling at me again. I hung up on him and then threw my phone in a nearby garbage can. I wanted to prevent him from every contacting me again.

I can't believe that my father brought up Itachi. My eyes started to water as memories of my older brother came back to me.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

"_Itachi Uchiha, where do you think you're going?!" I peered around the corner and saw that my brother, Itachi, was standing right next to the open front door. My father was standing in front of him, holding his shoulder in an iron tight grip, his face raw with anger. "You are not allowed to leave! You do not have my permission. You are my heir, and you have no choice in this matter!"_

_Itachi's face held no emotion whatsoever. It was almost as if he were a robot, and that scared me. He had become tired of our father trying to control every aspect of our lives, and he had slowly drifted further and further away from us. _

"_Don't you dare tell me I have no choice, because I do. I am an adult and I am free to do whatever the hell I want. You do not control me, and it's time you learned that, but unfortunately I don't think you will. You'll just go on to groom Sasuke to be your perfect little heir, but hopefully he'll make the same decision I'm making when he comes of age."_

"_No! I will not let him become a disgrace, like you are. That's what you are. A disgrace to the Uchiha family. Good riddance." My father turned away from him and began walking angrily down the hall, but it was unlike Itachi to let father have the last word, and he delivered on my expectations._

"_No father, you're the disgrace. You're a disgrace to mankind... You don't even love your children. We're just pets to you. Sasuke, if you're listening, when you get older leave the house as soon as you can. It will not be a mistake!"_

* * *

That was the last time I saw Itachi, and unfortunately I didn't follow his advice until now. A little later than he had probably hoped, but better late than never, right?

Now was not the time to think of Itachi however. I need to think up the next part of my plan. Seducing Naruto. Where oh where do I start? I remember seeing him walk out of the restaurant with a redhead earlier. Maybe if I...

My whole thought process stopped when I was grabbed and forced to turn around. At first I thought I was being mugged, but that idea went out the window when I found myself face to face with Itachi.

"Hello little brother."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! Did Naruto really kill himself, and what is Itachi doing here? All will be revealed... Never... And by never I mean in the next chapter... Maybe. It depends. Please review.**


End file.
